In order to connect different locations for telephone, internet, or data services, some organizations lease a dedicated line or private circuit. For example, a G.703 (e.g. E1) or T1 line can be leased for providing the necessary communication services to connect two private branch exchanges. The leased line can also be used to connect a remote public branch exchange with a central office exchange. However, such leased lines can involve a significant cost for the organizations.